¿Música? ¿Amor? y ¿Yo?
by x.X.Ariii.X.x
Summary: La vida de todos dara un vuelco total cuando ella llegue, cambiara sus vida y sobre todo les demostrara que como transmitir sus sentimientos y pensamientos en cada canción que hace o canta cambie mi nombre
1. Chapter 1

**H0oola**

**Eii l0 zsient0 mux x editar hazsta ah0ra **

**pr0 c b0rr0 la hizst0ria x pr0blemazs al zsaubirla **

**ezsper0 q dizsfruten l0s nuev0zs capitul0zs **

**alg0 cambiad0zs ii mux mej0rezs**

_¿Música? ¿Amor?_

_Y_

_¿Yo?_

Era el primer día de clases y todos estaban muy emocionados porque se encontrarían con sus amigos nuevamente y con sus ¿amores platónicos? bueno puede que aun no lo acepten pero si con sus amores. En un gran edificio que tenia escrito **KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**, en su puerta se encontraban dos pelinegros y un rubio.

La pelinegra era mediana, de muy bonito cuerpo, una pequeña cinturita, unas grandes caderas al igual que su trasero y pechos no de un tamaño excesivo. Cabello largo hasta le cintura y Unos lindos ojos perlas. Ella es tímida, dulce y de buen corazón además de muy tranquila. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga.

Vestía una falda negra tableada con gris un saco negro, una blusa blanca y una corbata negra. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta con muchas ligas blancas y su pequeño fleco de lado.

El rubio era alto de cuerpo bien formado, su cabello levantado ligeramente hacia riba, unos ojos azules. El es escandaloso, alegre, de noble corazón, una persona muy despistada e hiperactiva.

Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaqui .Vestía un pantalón negro rayado, camisa blanca, saco negro y corbata negra.

El pelinegro era alto muy bien formado, no por nada era el más sexy y codiciado por las mujeres,

Ojos negros tan profundos, fríos con un toque de sensualidad, su cabello lo llevaba desordenado como de costumbre. Vestía igual que Naruto su mejor amigo. El era una persona fría, arrogante, de carácter fuerte y muy en el fondo una persona sensible y de buen corazón. Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha.

- se enteraron de la noticia?-

-que noticia?-dijo Naruto rasacando su cabeza b

-que va a llegar una chica nueva! baka, Hinata te lo estuvo recordando y explicando todas las vacaciones.-dijo molesto Sasuke

- si ya sabían que yo sabía pera que preguntaban?-murmuro confundido

-para saber si prestaste atención o no Naruto-kun.-dijo con ternura Hinata

- por ahí hubieran empezado-

-hmp.-

- dicen que la nueva es de Tokio-

- oye teme que pasaría si la chica fuera muy hermosa y con un cuerpazo?-

- mmmm no lo sé ami que me importa hmp- dijo con enfado el pelinegro

- yo digo que lla va a llegar y va a cambiar todo lo que conosemos-

- desde cuando eres adivino dobe?-

-Maldito teme,yo estoy diciendo lo que pienso y tu sales con tus temedadas- (existe esa palabra)

-piensas?, yo crei que ese cerebro no te servia de nada-

-fijate que si piesnso hasta mas que tu-

-Baka , ni siquiera existen las "temedadas"-

-claro que si son aquellas estupidese que seguido dice el maldito teme amargado que tendo enfrente-

-quien le dijiste teme, baka de corral?- pregunto con una venita en su frente

En ese momento se escucho una campanada y todos entraron a sus salones.

Habían pasado 5 minutos de clases cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Por la puerta entro Tsunade-sama con una chica atrás.

Ella era alta, delgada, con una cinturita , pechos , Caderas y trasero más grandes que los de Hinata , piel pálida como Sasuke , unas hermosos ojos verdes jade y una muy lindo cabello hasta el codo de un color rosa y algo rizado, con un fleco muy lacio .


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Música? ¿Amor?_

_Y_

_¿Yo?_

_Capitulo 2: PELEA ¿Lamarck o Darwin?_

_A ver chicos presten atención – En ese momento todos los alumnos voltearon a verla ,no querían que se enojara ya que si cuando estaba borracha era mala ;cuando estaba en sus 5 sentidos era peor(jajajaja vieja borracha) _

_Bueno miren ella es la nueva alumna espero y la traten bien, bueno yo me retiro y solo quiero decir una última cosita ; trátenla bien o ya verán- se voltea hacia Sakura- suerte querida-_

_Yo me retiro Kakashi –_

_Tsunade salió del salón y todos los hombres empezaron a chiflar y babear por la chica nueva._

_Chicos guarden silencio – todos se callaron - dinos cuál es tu nombre y de dónde vienes- dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a Sakura_

_Bueno yo me llamo Sakura Haruno y vengo de Tokio- _

_Bueno Sakura siéntate junto a Hinata- dijo señalando a la pelinegra, Sakura solo asintió y se fue a sentar. -_

_Hola me llamo Hinata Hyuga-_

_Hola es un gusto Hinata-_

_Igualmente-_

_En ese momento las clases de biología empezaron y todos prestaban atención._

_Bueno en la antigüedad hubo muchas teorías de la evolución dos de ellas fueron las del íngles Charles Darwin y la del francés Jean Baptiste Lamarck ¿pero cuál fue la correcta? – pregunto Kakashi _

_La de Darwin- respondió Sasuke en ese momento Sakura volteo hacia el otro lado y se encontró con aquellos ojos negro como la noche e incluso más negros que ella misma, se vieron un rato y una corriente eléctrica paso por su espalda por ello ambos retiraron la mirada ._

_Ahora ¿por qué fue la más acertada?-_

_Porque el exponía que había 2 tipos de jirafas; las de cuello largo y la de chico, según el tiempo las de cuello chico se extinguieron y en cambio las de cuello largo si sobre vivieron y se reprodujeron solo por ello ya ay solo jirafas de cuello largo. En cambio la de Lamarck decía que por las jirafas siempre tuvieron el cuello chico….-fue interrumpida por Sasuke quien ya molesto porque ella estaba respondiendo lo que él debería responder._

_**PENSAMIENTOS DE SASUKE**_

_**Sasuke: esta chica me está superando y eso nadie se lo hace a SASUKE UCHIHA**_

_Y como las hojas de los arboles eran demasiado altas para poderlas comer, estiraron su cuello y mediante la reproducción todas la jirafas nacieron con cuello largo, pero la teoría de Lamarck es incorrecta….-_

_**PENSAMIENTOS DE SAKURA  
Sakura: que niño (Sasuke de niño no tiene nada) tan grosero yo estaba hablando pero ahora si el que se lleva se aguanta**_

_Ya que la única manera de que eso pase es que ocurra una alteración biológica – concluyó Sakura _

_Ambos se empezaron a ver con odio y ante tal hecho Kakashi decidió intervenir_

_Muy bien chicos lo que dicen es muy cierto pero porque nadie me contesto aparte de sus compañeros, es acaso que nadie estudio para el examen de diagnostico?-_

_**MIRE KAKASHI USTED NI NOS HABLE DE RESPONSABILIDAD Y DEBERES PORQUE USTED NUNCA DEJA SU LIBRITO "EDUCATIVO" EN PAZ-**__ respondió Naruto _

_Mira Naruto-baka será mejor que cierres esa maldita boca o te juro que estarás castigado hasta las próximas vacaciones-_

_Naruto solo se quedo calló y no respondió a las palabras que Kakashi le había dicho- Ahora todos harán un resumen sobre la evolución-_

_Todos comenzaron a escribir, Sasuke volteaba a ver si Sakura ya había terminado, igual Sakura, pero con lo que no contaba es que sin darse cuenta empezar a escribir demasiado rápido, tanto que todos se les quedaban viendo._

_**PENSAMIENTOS DE SAKURA**_

_**Genial es mi primer día y ya conseguí un enemigo, pero le voy a demostrar que soy mejor que él.**_

Termine!- pronunciaron en coro

_Ok, traigan eso acá- ambos se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron hacia el escritorio y colocaron sus libretas sobre él._

_Regresen a su lugar – los dos regresaron a sus lugares. Después termino Hinata y se giró hacia Sakura._

_Sakura-chan –_

_Dime?, oye un favor dime Sakura o Saku, como prefieras-_

_Bueno, te gustaría almorzar conmigo y mis amigas?-_

_Claro Hinata-_

_Entonces nos vemos en un rato-_

_Así pasó la primera clase._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Lamento haber editado antes solo que estuve algo ocupada.**

**La historia es totalmente mía y como todos sabemos Naruto no es mío. **

**O x cierto en este capítulo ya aparecerá la inner de Sakura.**

**Uchiha-inner de Sakura **

_¿Música? ¿Amor?_

_Y_

_¿Yo?_

_Capitulo 3: Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto y…. Sasuke_

_Llegó la hora del recreo e inmediatamente todos salieron del salón prácticamente corriendo, Sakura salió del salón y se encontró con Hinata quien la esperaba afuera del salón._

_-Sakura –_

_-oh Hinata –_

_Ambas se dirigieron hacia una mesa donde se encontraban 3 chicas; una rubia de un lindo cuerpo, ojos azules, cabellera sedosa, lacia, larga y muy hermosa por cierto._

_Otra era castaña de ojos color chocolate, de lindo cuerpo y mostraba una gran alegría._

_La ultima era también rubia pero ella tenía su cabello rizado, ojos verdeazulados y su cuerpo era realmente de infarto._

_-Chicas, ella es Sakura, Sakura ella es Ino- dijo señalando a la rubia- ella es Tenten- señalando a la castaña – y por último a Temari – señalo a la rubia rizada –_

_-Me moría por conocer a la chica que se le puso en contra a Sasuke- exclamó Ino_

_-Supongo que Sasuke es el sabelotodo de biología -preguntó Sakura mientras se sentaba frente a ellas ._

_-Así es su nombre completo es Sasuke Uchiha y es uno de los cinco chicos más codiciados de aquí –respondió Tenten mientras señalaba a los 5 chicos que en ese momento entraban _

_Cabelleras rubias, moradas, castañas y negras. Todos eran guapos y formados._

_-Los conocemos a todos –murmuro Temari_

_-Tanto que podríamos hacer un libro de ellos-admitió Ino_

_-Sí, algo por el estilo-dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba violentamente_

_-mira el es Sai es muy parecido a Sasuke - dijo Ino señalando al pelinegro -Pintar es su pasión, es alegre, simpático, risueño aparte de que esta guapísimo-_

_-ok-_

_-Él es Neji Hyuga cabello café y ojos perlas es el primo de Hinata-dijo Tenten señalando a el ojiperla- es muy serio, centrado, inteligente, hábil, celoso, misterioso, sexy, pero de cierto modo tierno y amable al mismo tiempo, todo un caso – concluyó Tenten soltando un suspiro_

_-El es Shikamaru Nara castaño de ojos cafés– dijo Temari mientras observaba al castaño- es un vago, que todo le parece problemático, ama recostarse en el pasto a ver las nubes, es todo un vago flojo-_

_-Naruto-kun es muy lindo y guapo, alegre, hiperactivo, tiene una hermosa sonrisa , es muy inteligente, atlético , es tierno, dulce amigable, sensible, romántico…...-respondió Hinata _

Sakura e inner

**Estas chicas parecen enamoradas**_-_

_Y que lo digas-_

**Ahhhhh hasta babean**-

No las critiques apenas las conocemos y aparte han sido muy buenas personas con nosotras-

**Cierto, bye -**

**Fin de Sakura e inner  
**

_Chicas la verdad eso me suena a enamoradas e-murmuro Sakura_

_-¿Nooooo…sssotrrrr...Aaass?- respondieron las cuatro al unísono_

_-Sí, hasta tartamudean-_

_-cambiando de tema- dijo Ino-el que si es todo un caso es Sasuke-kun-_

_-¿Quién es Sasuke-kun?- pregunto nuevamente como si nunca hubiera prestado atención a sus palabras _

_-Él-dijo Ino señalando al Uchiha-¿es que a caso no nos prestaste atención?- pregunto nuevamente indignada _

_-El grosero y presumido con el que me pelee?-_

_-SI-dijo Hinata_

_-lo olvide – murmuro distraída_

_-puede que de Sai, Neji y Shikamaru los conozcamos tan bien que podamos hacer un libro con sus actitudes, señas y gestos pero Sasuke es todo un misterio-murmuro Tenten _

_-no sabes mucho de él, acepción que es muy serio y guapo, todas alguna vez nos enamoramos de él-concluyó Temari_

_-Yo en Primaria-dijo sonrojada Hinata_

_-En primer grado- murmuro, sin sumarle mucha importancia, Tenten_

_-Hace 3 Años-dijo con fastidio Temari_

_-El año pasado-respondió Ino suspirando -Parece que nada más tú no has caído – _

_**Sakura e inner**_

_**-no me lo vas a negar pero Sasuke-kun tiene lo suyo-**_

-Desde cuando es Sasuke-kun?-

**-Diablos lo olvide, ¿crees que también caigamos?-**

-yo digo que no –

O eso es por lo menos lo que Sakura cree.

**Lamento la tardanza espero que le haya gustado y si así fue comenten.**

**¿reviews?**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Salu2**


	4. Chapter 4

**H0o0ola**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo**

**Espero que lo disfruten :D**

_¿Música? ¿Amor?_

_Y_

_¿Yo?_

_Capitulo4: Sakura, Sakura...y más Sakura!_

_**En la mesa de los chicos**_

-Dattebayo, ya vieron a Sakura-chan?,a poco no es linda- decia un escandaloso rubio

-Si, y me parece muy guapa, como para ligarmela- murmuro Sai

-Pues si es linda, pero me gustan más la rubias- respondio Shikamaru guiñiendole el ojo a Temari

-mmmm, me comentó un chavo de 3° que al parecer la directora la trae en su contra- dijo Sai

Neji y Sasuke eran ajenos ala conversación, ambos tomaban eso como un chisme de viejas (mmm asi piensan los hombres :P)

-Ahi porque sera, alomejor y porque es mas joven que la vieja de Tsunade, vieja envidiosa- dijo o más bien grito Naruto

Todos voltearon a verlo con cara de y este que mosco le pico.

-Hmp, te puedes callar dobe-(quien habra sido T-T)

-Ay teme yo no tengo la culpa, yo solo digo la verdad- dijo naruto muy decidido

-Saben algo, yo creo que es un extraterrestre, mira nadamas su cabello, ¡es ROSA!- excalmo sorprendido, ala vez temeroso y con un poco de sacarcasmo Shikamaru( jajaja imaginense Sakura un extraterrestre, probresilla mira que confundirla con ese ser W_W)

- Ay no creo, es muy linda para serlo, y segun dicen los extraterrestres son feos, verdes, y parecen que su piel es puro moco de gorila- dijo de forma sabelotoda Naruto

Sasuke ya cansado solo pasaba sus manos por su cabello , alborotandoselo mas y haciendoce ver mucho mas guapo.

Al sonar la campa todos dejaron su lugar para irse, y asi pasaron las horas de clases que de lo unico que hablo Naruto, Sai y en ocasiones Shikamaru era de "Sakura" .

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue saludar a su madre, enseguida subio a su cuarto y antes de entrar con lo primero que se encontro fue con su hermano mayor Itachi, el exs muy parecido a Sasuke... solo que mas grande y con el caqbello largo amarrado en una coleta.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿es cierto que llego una chica nueva a tu salon?- Sasuke que solo rodo los ojos

-si-

-Y ¿es linda?-

-Yo que se-

-Ay no mi hermanito es gay, no porfavor, el primer Uchiha gay, ¡COMO LO OYEN SASUKE UCHIHA ES GAY!- grito por toda la casa Itachi (utilizo mucho la palabra gay)

-Ya callate idiota no soy gay, simplemente no me interesa ella,-

-Sino te interesa una mujer entonces si eres gay-

-Si tanto te importa, si es linda, ¿feliz?-

-Si, buenas noches hermanito-

-Hmp-

Cansado Sasuke subio a su cuarto, se quito el uniforme quedando solo en boxer (si ya vi baba callendo por parte de todas XD) se recosto en su cama colocando sus manos en su nuca se quedo pensando.

_Ah, Sakura._

_¿Qué, comó que Sakura?_

_Cabrón este día solo se escuchado: Sakura... Sakura...y más Sakura!_

_Y ahora yo tambien pienso en ella, que chingados tiene ella que todos hablan de su llegada, pero sobre todo de si es linda o no, ya estoy harto de ella. _

_LA ODIO_

O por lo menos eso es lo que el quiere creer.

**Bueno aqui tiene el 4 capitulo **

**espero que le haya gustado**

**Advertencia: Cambiare mi nombre **

**Por si no me encuentran con ary-sweete cat.**

**No leemos muy pronto.**

**Felizes vacasiones**

**Y feliz cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
